Table Jumping
by Scribble-Word
Summary: ..."Lexie thinks it'll be fun to dance on the tables." Cristina said. A short, but funny one-shot.


**A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my head, title is pretty self explanatory. Plz go easy on me as this is my first attempt at a one-shot. **

**Okay so some just told me I had spelt Derek wrong, and oh my god I had! I didn't even pick it up. So thank you very much, I have fixed it now. I would defend myself in saying I was tired...but I can't cause I re-read and checked, so my bad on that. lol.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

--

I watched as they both danced, clearly drunk…but I couldn't judge as so was I.

His smile was bright, alive.

Something I hadn't really seen from him before.

His eyes shone with a spark as Lexie twirled into his arms, both of them barely able to stand from laughing so much, regaining what sense they had they both started jumping in time with the music.

I turned to Derek as he laughed at Marks attempt to do the robot, looking more like a broken down machine that had no rhythm. Although Lexie seemed to love it as she joined in, I was actually surprised at how much better she was then Mark. Her laughter echoing around the bar as she watched him spin like a fool then try to do the moonwalk.

"He has no rhythm!" Derek snorted.

I laughed. "None what so ever!"

I couldn't help burst into a fit of giggles when the both of them somehow convinced Cristina to join in, her moonwalk beating Mark's by miles. Owen was more reluctant, but soon started strumming his fake air guitar.

"Come join Meredith! I'm sure you can show us how to dance!" Mark screamed above the music, his hand gesturing for me to join. I shook my head although was pulled quickly to the dance floor by Derek, his smile melting my heart.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" I said although found myself dancing.

"You'll be fine." Derek said grabbing my hand and spinning me around, I smiled as I looked around.

Lexie and Mark were content partying it out with their fake guitars, both singing loudly to the music as they jumped together in unison. While Cristina and Owen seemed to be doing a fast shuffle mixed between an odd hip hop style. Taking note that they couldn't get any worse, and that all the attention would be on them I grabbed Derek's hand spinning myself into him.

"Go Mer!" Yelled Izzie, I glanced over to a table where she sat accompanied by Alex and George. Giving her a quick smirk before Derek spun me around again.

"Table dancing?" I heard Cristina say as she walked quickly over to me, Lexie by her side.

I gave them a weird look, slowing my dancing to a shuffle as Derek smiled.

"Lexie thinks it'll be fun to dance on the tables!" Cristina explained rolling her eyes, but none-the-less she was smiling, Lexie just nodded her head.

"What happened to Owen and Mark?" I inquired, Lexie pointed across the bar.

I followed her eye line seeing the two of them having an air guitar war, both of them on their knees as they pretended to strum with vigor.

Lexie looked back at me. "So, table dancing?"

"I'm not drunk enough yet!"

"Don't worry we've got that sorted." Cristina said handing me a shot of tequila, I smiled at both of them then turned to look at an empty table.

"Table dancing here I come!" With that the three of us climbed onto the small table, stomping our feet to the music as Izzie and Alex grabbed their phones from their pockets. Although at this point I didn't really care whether there was a picture of me dancing badly upon a flimsy table, the tequila had set in and by now the only thing I could think of was attempting a small shuffle with Lexie and Cristina.

I could see Derek laughing as he sipped his beer, I smiled back at him.

"I bet you I can jump from this table to that table!" Lexie screamed over the music, I turned to face her. Her cheeks crimson and flushed from all the dancing, even in my drunken state I knew that was dangerous, although contrary to my head I smiled.

"Go for it!" I laughed.

"You won't make it." Cristina deadpanned.

Lexie gave her a glare. "I bet you twenty bucks."

"Alright you're so on! Twenty bucks it is."

I couldn't help laugh; just imagining a drunken Lexie attempt a jump from one table to the other was hilarious. She gave us both a serious nod as though what she was about to do was something of high importance.

I nodded back, and then looked at Cristina. "Think she'll make it?"

…Two minutes later, Cristina pocketed twenty dollars and then another twenty as Lexie refused to go down.

"Her table jumping skills need some work, but her spirits unbreakable!" Izzie laughed as I sat down, watching her attempt her third try.

"Cristina's going home rich tonight." Alex put in.

I suppressed a laugh as I watched Lexie again go down, her drunken babble being drowned out by the loud music.

"Think we should stop her?" George asked as she climbed back onto the table.

"Nah!" Izzie snorted. "To fun to watch!"

"Here, here." I put in grabbing another shot of tequila as I clinked Izzie's drink.

I looked over to see Mark and Owen now intrigued with what Lexie was doing, their grins matching most of the people in the bar. They headed over both standing close by the table as Lexie again failed in her impossible attempt.

"Use your legs!" Mark screamed, Lexie nodded in understanding.

"She's beyond help mate, trust me." Derek said patting Mark on the back, Mark smiled.

"I know man, but if Cristina can get more money from Lexie, the next rounds will be on her!"

I laughed then looked at Lexie. "Keep going Lexie! You're so close!"

"Why doesn't she just move the tables closer?" George inquired; I looked at him then shrugged.

Izzie laughed. "She's drunk George; her only goal is to jump to the other table."

"Her common sense is basically gone, dude." Alex smirked.

"What about Cristina, she's drunk to right?"

Izzie looked at George curiously before nodding her head. "Yeah, she's drunk."

"That explains a lot then." I looked behind me where George was looking to see Cristina now trying her skills at table jumping; Lexie was rubbing her arm as she watched on.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Showing her how it's done properly!" Cristina quipped, before lousily jumping about half a meter…needless to say she didn't make it.

"Showing me how it's done, yeah, that's really good." Lexie giggled.

"At least I have the common sense to stop at just one attempt!"

"At least _we_ have the common sense to not attempt it at all." Mark added pointing at me and the rest.

Both Lexie and Cristina gave him a glare, before walking over.

"The only reason you're not attempting to do it is because you're afraid." Cristina retorted.

"Totally afraid." Added Lexie.

Mark raised his eyebrows "Yeah right."

"Bet you fifty dollar you couldn't do it."

"Fifty dollars." Lexie again said, adding pointless remarks.

"I'm not gunna go jump from table to table, just to prove a stupid point."

Cristina gave a grin. "Told you he was scared."

"So scared."

"Lexie that's really annoying!" Mark quipped. "But you're on."

"Show us what you're made of dude." Laughed Alex, getting his phone out.

I looked briefly at Derek who gave me a smirk, then focused on Mark as he climbed onto the table.

"Get that fifty bucks ready, I'll be taking it very soon!" He said brandishing his knuckles on his shirt, as he raised his eyebrow and gave a typical Mark smirk.

"Come on Mark!" Izzie screamed holding her phone in the air, as she got ready to take a photo.

"Dude, he's so going to lose!" Alex stated.

"Oh yeah." I laughed loudly.

…To put it simply…

Cristina brought the next five rounds.

--

**A/N: Keep in mind I wrote this at like one-thirty in the morning, but none-the-less I hoped that you liked it.**


End file.
